1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to estimating resource usage, such as disk space usage, by database structures, such as text indexes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A critical part of the architecture of enterprise management software is the management agent. The management agent collects monitoring and management information from managed entities (also called “Targets”). The definition of what to collect, how to collect it and how often to refresh the information is provided by means of “Target Metadata” and “Collection Metadata” files.
More and more managed entities are now being instrumented using an industry standard model and protocol called CIM/WBEM. CIM stands for “Common Information Model” and WBEM stands for “Web Based Enterprise Management”. Both are developed under the aegis of the Distributed Management Task Force—an industry standards body (http://www.dmtf.org).
Typically, the target metadata for any CIM-enabled managed entity must be individually handcrafted—a lengthy, error-prone and tedious process. A need arises for an automated technique by which target metadata for a CIM-enabled managed entity can be generated.